This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The CNTN provides structures and processes for identifying and characterizing persons with advanced HIV disease who are near death;harvesting CNS and other tissues promptly at autopsy;describing, cataloguing and storing these at a central facility in San Diego;and making samples and data available for investigative work on NeuroAIDS.